Good Times
by BluePeople
Summary: A couple of Hyde / Lucy one-shots. The first one is fluff, and the second is darker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Basically, I think this is the closest there is to Hyde fluff. I think it's AU… although technically I guess it doesn't have to be. This is Lucy showing up at Dr. Jekyll's a few days after Hyde has mauled her.**

**

* * *

**

"Dr. Jekyll?"

There was a long silence, and then from inside the study, a soft hoarse "Hm?"

"He-… Mr. Poole… he said you'd see me?"

The door creaked open, but it was almost dark inside. Lucy took a slow step in, then another, moving towards the single light in the room – a small lamp on the desk.

The door shut firmly behind her, and she heard it lock. "I'll always see _you_, Miss Harris."

She gasped. "Mr. Hyde?" She backed away from him – further into the room, she realized too late. Further from escape. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, Lucy!" He sounded almost injured. "You don't look happy to see me." He moved around lighting lamps, confidently, as if he belonged here.

"I- I just..." she swallowed and drew herself up. "I just wasn't expecting you, that's all," she said with as much spirit as she could muster. This was still Dr. Jekyll's house – she was safe here.

"Henry Jekyll and I are... very close. In fact, he's the one who referred me to you. Didn't you know that?"

She made a note to strangle the doctor for it someday. "I didn't. Well, is he in?"

Hyde laughed. "In a manner of speaking. But I'm afraid Henry can't see you today." She could hear danger in his voice now. "What did you want him for, Lucy – is he a special friend of yours? As special as me?"

"No," she swore immediately. "Not at all."

"No, he wouldn't be," Hyde agreed, relaxing. His lip curled. "You're not his _type._"

The contempt in his voice stung her, and she turned away, crossing her arms. "Maybe not, but he's my friend," she insisted, wishing she didn't sound so childish all of a sudden. If Hyde kept on, if he taunted her about not being worthy for friendship even, then she would answer him right back: who was he to talk down to her, when he came running to the slums to _pay _for female companionship every weekend!

A low chuckle in her ear – Hyde was suddenly right behind her. She jumped but he threw an arm around her waist to hold her still. "Fortunately I have better taste than he does," he said, licking her neck. "And _I_ know what to do with a woman when I see one." He shoved his hips into her, grinding hard against her rear until she pulled away.

"Mr. Hyde!" She tried to sound offended, but it came out breathless instead. Nasty as he could be on occasion, he did know how to push her buttons. She turned to face him and raised her chin. "None of that, not now – I'm here to see Dr. Jekyll."

"So you've said. Why?"

"Because. Because he said he'd be my friend… if I needed help."

"Help." Hyde cocked his head. "And do you?"

She nodded. "Yes, I mean the… I have… Mr. Hyde, you hurt me, remember?" she said at last. Firm, for a change. "It started healing, but now it's got worse and it hurts and I wanted to see if anything can be done so that it doesn't scar."

"Mm." He made no attempt to apologize, but after a moment he shrugged and suggested: "Come here. I'll look at it for you."

"You?" she was surprised into laughter. "You're not a doctor."

"I assure you my qualifications are every bit as impressive as Henry's," he said, and moved to stand behind a chair. He put his hands on its shoulders and, feeling his hands on _her _shoulders as if she were sitting there already, Lucy shivered. Hyde ignored it and went on: "We were in medical school together. Now, sit. Please."

From him the word was a mockery and a danger, but Lucy felt herself gliding across the room anyway. Her knees were weak and she nearly fell into the chair. "Please don't- _oh_!"

Hyde bared her shoulders with one quick tug on her shawl. He slid his hand under her jaw and felt her pulse racing. "Shh," he soothed, and then leaned past her to pick a scalpel up off of the tray of Jekyll's things. She saw the glint out of the corner of her eye and jumped with a gasp.

"Hush, Lucy," Hyde purred, keeping her still with one firm hand on her shoulder. She was trembling with terror, and he felt that peculiar twist inside that meant the doctor was trying to kick up a fuss. Interesting. "I'm going to cut you," he said... and sure enough, her terror increased and so did Jekyll's agitation. _Very _interesting.

"Don't hurt me." She clutched at his hand on her shoulder. "Please. Mr. Hyde, please, I beg you..."

"You misunderstood me," he growled. "I'm not going to hurt you. Settle down. See?" He set the scalpel back down and took something else from the tray instead - a small mirror. "Hold this," he ordered. "And don't move." He turned and rummaged for another mirror, a larger one, and then stood again behind Lucy's chair. "Now hold it in front of you, so you can see."

She did as she was told, flashing the mirror to his eyes a moment, gathering up her courage. Then she adjusted it. "All right, I can see."

"This - here." He pointed. "You have to have it lanced, do you understand? I'll cut... there... and then clean it." His finger ghosted over the angry scab, tracing a line just beside it. "You just sit still and breathe deep; it won't take long."

He set the mirror down and retrieved the scalpel. This time, although she sucked in her breath she didn't protest, and Jekyll managed no more than a weak twitch of anxiety.

Hyde chuckled softly and turned his attention to the wound. He had to delve into knowledge that was not really his own, but he knew Jekyll wouldn't _withhold _from him, not now. He closed his eyes and envisioned the cut - or rather, let dear Henry envision it for him. As soon as he was sure he knew what to do, he acted. Swiftly, because with a blade in his hand the temptation of her smooth skin was almost too much to handle.

Lucy gasped at the pain and clung tighter to the arms of her chair. "Good girl," Hyde said, and put the scalpel down before the urge to really slice overcame him. He felt Jekyll going limp with relief, weakening, and he smiled. "It'll hurt when I press, but sit still."

"Press? _Ow_!"

"Hush - almost done." He cleared the wound of pus and then soaked some gauze in antiseptic. "This will hurt as well."

This time she was quiet, and only tensed while he cleaned and covered. When he was finished he glanced up and noticed that she was holding the mirror again, watching his face. "What?" he growled.

"N-Nothing," she stammered, lowering her eyes. "It's just… you were very gentle. Thank you."

He _did _have rather a light touch here, didn't he. Perhaps he had borrowed more from the doctor than he'd intended. "You're most welcome, Lucy." He saw that her eyes had watered a bit with pain, giving her that fragile and wounded look he liked so much. He wanted to devour her like a tiger.

But no, that would bring up the sick in his stomach again. Jekyll was quiet and weak, and likely to stay that way if he wasn't terribly provoked, so Hyde only chuckled and bent to kiss Lucy's neck. She sighed, relaxing against him, and he felt Jekyll withdraw even further. Jekyll _hated _seeing-...

On a sudden inspiration he knew how to get rid of his annoying shadow for a few more hours, even before the new drugs were ready. "Are you busy tonight, Lucy?" he asked in her ear, and slipped a hand down into her dress.

She gasped – but he pinched only lightly this time, and nuzzled besides. Her better judgment gave way in the face of his almost-tenderness, and she gave him a throaty laugh. "Never too busy for _you_, Mr. Hyde."

"Good. I'll get my coat." He straightened up. "I don't think Henry would appreciate it if we dirtied up his study."

* * *

Jekyll came awake slowly, feeling lethargic and peaceful, perfect. He shifted just a little, flinched as something tickled his nose, and then heard a soft chuckle. Female.

His breath caught and it took all his self-control not to tense up visibly and throw his eyes open. _Where was he?_

He tried to remember. Couldn't. Hyde had taken him somewhere, _left _him somewhere, in the company of some loose woman most likely. It would be very awkward when he had to get up and face her, and very difficult when he had to convincingly lie about being an entirely different person than the one she'd gone to bed with.

"Mr. Hyde?" the woman whispered, and he had a terrible feeling that he recognized the voice. In a moment he had it: that performer. Lucy Harris. Someone who knew him by face. _No._

He fought harder against panic. He reminded himself that the way he was lying his face was almost completely obscured by the unkempt mop Hyde always made of his hair, and the sheet was pulled up over most of his body. Provided he stayed still and gave her no reason to suspect that it wasn't actually Hyde in bed beside her, she would never know.

He wanted to take a look around, but he knew that Hyde's eyes were much darker than his own, black almost. (He knew that from the early days, back when Hyde had cooperated with the experiments. Back when he'd written out descriptions of his appearance and his feelings, when he'd taken doses of whatever was left out for him, dutifully recording their body's response. _Seizure – sorry_, the note had read the first time Jekyll awoke to find the lab destroyed. _I see why you delegate all the poison-taking to me_.) Different eyes. Given that fact, did he dare to open up?

He thought fast and decided to take the risk – the light wasn't good, and his pupils would be dilated at first anyway. If Lucy only looked fast, she might not notice any difference. He opened up to peek, and through untidy black curls met Lucy's eyes a moment. He gave a short, wordless growl and shifted a bit. How would Hyde behave in the morning?

Lucy smiled at him and reached out to brush his hair from his face. He threw an arm up to ward her off, knocking her wrist aside hard.

"Sorry, sorry." She didn't sound surprised, and only turned to slide out of bed. Jekyll took that opportunity to improve his position – covering himself better, bunching up the shoulder that was still showing. He watched through the curtain of his hair as she stood by the mirror and made herself presentable. "Mr. Hyde, would you… if you don't mind, I mean… the dressing came off last night and I'm worried it might have got dirty again. Would you look at my cut once more before you go? Please?"

Jekyll froze. _What? _But she was looking to him for an answer, and he nodded.

"Thank you," she said, with such warmth that he almost froze up again. "I'll get a cloth and some water. I don't have any of that fancy medicine, you know, but… here, I'll be right back."

She pulled a robe around her and slipped out of the room.

And the moment she was gone, he sprang into action. _The window_, he knew from somewhere. Hyde must have used it once, the drainpipe, climbed down. Fine. He shrugged Hyde's enormous fur over his shoulders, gathered up his clothes in one arm and threw the shutters open with the other.

_If anyone sees me like this, climbing out of a prostitute's window naked, my life is over,_ he thought. But he made it down the building and into an alley with no one sparing him even a second glance. Once there, he pulled his clothes on – it took longer than it should have because of how hard his hands were shaking - and organized his hair. He bundled up Hyde's coat inside-out and headed home.

There were claw marks on his shoulders and a large collection of little round bruises on his neck. He ached in odd places, his legs and hips, as if he had been doing something highly athletic – acrobatic, even. He ached in ways that were embarrassing to think about. He told himself that whatever had gone on there in Lucy's room, he really didn't want to know about it. But he suspected that that was a lie, and once he found a note in his pocket he _knew _it was.

_Yes, _Hyde had written. _You missed a good time._

* * *

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Warnings: this has SEX in it. And VIOLENCE. Because, y'know, that's how Hyde rolls.**

* * *

There was a long red line down Lucy's cheek, which makeup did an imperfect job of concealing. Hyde noticed the moment he walked in, and took her by the hair. "What is that?"

"That-... it's nothing. One of the girls..." she waved as if it didn't matter.

"One of the girls what, Lucy?" He released her and looked her over more carefully. "Tell me everything."

"Her name's Sofia. We argued. She's jealous. She scratched me, like the catty little bitch she is. It's nothing, it'll heal." He was frowning at her, and she had to laugh. "Mr. Hyde, you do worse than this yourself and call it a love bite. Please. You know how tough I am."

She tried not to find it endearing that he was _worried _for her, or protective, or something. Spider never felt protective. Even when he roughed up clients who had roughed up his girls, it didn't feel protective. Not of the girls, anyway.

"Stay here," Hyde said, and yanked the door open. Lucy stayed, bemused, and retouched her makeup.

When Hyde returned a moment later he made straight for her chair and plopped down. "Get over here," he said. "I have a headache."

The first time it had terrified her, the idea that he could expect her to do more than lie back and hike up her skirts, but by now she was used to it and put her brush down immediately. She went to stand behind his chair. "Hush," she said, hands on his shoulders. She started to rub.

"_Headache,_ I said." But there was no anger in it, only weariness, and she nodded.

"I know, I heard you. We'll get there. First relax, all right?" She began gently, but before long he was growling _harder_ and _squeeze,_ and so she dug her fingers in to the knotted muscles until he was grunting in pain. "Better?"

"Mm-hm. Keep going. And my neck."

She shifted her grip, but before she could start up again there was a soft knock from outside the door.

"Ah – there she is. Come in!" Hyde barked.

The door opened and there was Sofia, looking terrified.

"You owe Lucy an apology," Hyde said, lolling his head back. "For putting lines on that pretty face of hers."

Sofia stammered out something that might have been _I'm sorry._

Hyde turned his head to the side and Lucy shifted her grip again. "There?" she murmured.

"Yes. And you, girl..." he said without looking, "You're going to spend this evening cleaning Lucy's room for her to make up for it. Is that clear?"

He was still reclining back, looking like nothing more than a sleepy black jungle cat, and if it weren't for the growl in his voice and his terrifying muscles hard under her hands Lucy might well have forgotten to fear him herself.

Sofia's voice was harsh with disbelief. "You're asking me to _clean _her _room_?"

Hyde laughed softly. "Not asking." Then he sat up, leaned forward, and pinned her with his eyes. "You'll clean this room, starting now, and not stopping until the floor is so pristine you could eat off it – which you may well do before I'm through with you. If you don't do a job I'm happy with, I'll bend you over that lounge there and see how far up your backside my walking stick will go." He laughed when her eyes darted to the door. "Spider won't mind; he knows I always pay for the toys I break."

Sofia swallowed. Hyde pointed to a heap of clothes on the floor. "Start with those," he said. "Start now."

She started now.

* * *

Rubbing Hyde's shoulders while Sofia scrubbed the floor might be disconcerting, but it was much better than Lucy had expected the evening to go. She would have been perfectly happy to stay doing it all night, only eventually Hyde said out of nowhere: "Do you want a drink, Lucy?"

"A drink?"

"Mm. I'll take you out for a drink. Come on." He vaulted to his feet, stretched his arms over his head, and nudged Sofia with his boot. "She'll keep working until we get back. Won't she."

Sofia nodded frantically, not looking up, and Hyde stepped over her. "Come on, Lucy."

"I-... sure, of course. I'll get changed." She opened her robe and let it fall away, and was rummaging through her clothes to find a dress when his hand closed hard on her arm.

"No," Hyde growled, "I like you as you are. Come."

He shoved her into the hallway completely naked, but before she could really protest he draped his coat over her shoulders.

"Mr. Hyde... I can't go out like this..." she said weakly, but he only chuckled.

"Of course you can."

He shepherded her downstairs with an arm around her waist, and she held his coat closed tight around her. The other girls were dancing half-naked, and here she was, hidden away completely inside a giant fur, but beneath it... It fluttered her tummy a moment and she was shocked at herself. "Mr. Hyde!" she hissed, scandalized, because it was his fault anyway.

He ignored her. "I think we've seen enough of this place, don't you?" he said, looking around the Rat without much enthusiasm. "I'll take you somewhere else."

Not that the club was ever really _safe _for her, but still, letting Hyde drag her naked and vulnerable into the wide world beyond was out-and-out _terrifying. _"Let's... let's stay... It's nice in here..."

He nodded to the Spider as they passed, and Lucy knew there would be no help from that quarter, not since Hyde always _paid for the toys he broke_. She shivered.

"Now, I know you're not cold," Hyde murmured into her ear. "Not in that. Or are you? Because I could always come in and warm you up."

"Mr. Hyde!" she gasped again.

He urged her outside and around the corner. "Have you ever fucked in an alley, Lucy?" he purred into her ear, and she well knew that purr.

"Yes," she said, and leaned back against him. _This _she was more comfortable with. Teasing and flirting with a client, getting him all worked up so that the actual _work_ would go a bit faster. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I think I've fucked in just about every place there is." She ground her backside against him, and tried not to notice how the lining of his coat slid so smoothly over bare skin.

Hyde reached around and tugged the coat open. "In a park?" he said, squeezing her chest.

"Yes." She said it in an airy gasp, which sounded like pain because it _was _pain. All her men loved to play with tits, and none did it gently. At least with Hyde she didn't have to pretend to enjoy herself.

"In a cab?"

"Of course."

She sucked her breath in when his hands went lower, parting her thighs roughly to touch between. "Somebody's wife's room?"

"Mm-hm. Not proud of that, by the way. _Oh._" This time it was only half pain.

He laughed. "A church?"

"More than one."

"Good girl. An office?"

"Mm-hm."

"Cemetery?"

"Yep. I told you, Mr. Hyde, there's nothing new for me. Not anymore." That made her a little sad and maybe it showed, because Hyde instantly grew quiet, less playful.

"Hm." He slipped his hands out from between her legs and held her by the shoulders instead. "Classroom of a very prestigious medical school?"

She blinked. "What?"

Hyde nibbled on her ear. "A friend gave me a key." Then he bit – hard.

"_Ow_. I-... you aren't serious...?"

"I'm very serious." He let go and took her by the wrist. "Come with me. We'll add another cab to your resume on the way."

* * *

They didn't _quite _add another cab; Lucy knelt down and kept him on the edge for the whole ride and never gave him quite enough to finish.

Because Hyde was _dangerous _when he was finished; where most men just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, or run guiltily back to their wives looking like they might puke, Hyde wanted to draw blood and screams. She was never sure why. The first time she'd thought she had displeased him somehow, but then he'd left four hours later telling her she was a goddess and seeming to mean it.

She'd once tried booking back-to-back appointments so that Hyde would _have _to leave right after they'd fucked, but instead of saying goodbye on schedule he'd ducked behind the door, beaten the next client half to death when he came in, and then beaten Lucy very nearly to death too. Since then she'd learned that it was wisest to just keep your head down and let Hyde do what he wanted...

That was second-wisest, at least. The _wisest _thing to do was to draw the evening out, make him work good and hard for his climax so that when it finally came it sapped him of all his terrifying energy. Which was what she meant to do tonight.

When they arrived at the school Hyde paid the cabbie and then dragged Lucy into the shadows to grope her up against a wall. When she was nearly as worked up as he was he stopped, and pulled her into a side doorway, where he unlocked the door using his friend's key "while you keep an eye out." She was breathless with fear and excitement when he finally shoved her inside.

"What if we're seen?" she whispered, knowing that speaking aloud would echo in these halls. "We'll be arrested."

The gravel of Hyde's voice seemed to bounce off the walls from all directions at her. "How many times must I tell you, Lucy," he growled. "The policemen could never take you away from me."

Usually that was a threat, but this time she was glad of it and pressed close to him in the darkness.

"This way," he said.

He led her through corridors and up stairs, and she realized that they were passing classroom after classroom – apparently not the ones he wanted. "You know this place," she realized.

He growled without words, like an animal.

"Were you in school here?" He'd told her once or twice about medical school. She had only half believed him.

"I despise this place." That was all he said until they arrived. Once he'd found the lecture hall he wanted and opened the door carefully, he elaborated. "I was here. I hated here, I was smothered here, I bled here." He shoved her across the threshold, snatched her by the hair and marched her up to the lecturer's table at the front of the room. He pushed her down on top of it. "Now it's your turn."

* * *

It was actually not as bad as she'd feared. Perhaps because she'd primed him so well, or perhaps because he really _was _upset by the place, Hyde did little more than pound away savagely into her until he came. He bit once or twice, pinched a little, but these were occupational hazards Lucy had long since learned to ignore. Despite his ominous mention of _smothering,_ when he took her by the throat it was only for a grip to fuck her by; he didn't cut off her air for more than a few seconds at a time. (And of course, she gagged and choked readily for him when he did, and also yanked at his wrist. He always liked a bit of struggle.)

When he was finished he snarled and spat on the lectern – a nice change, that; in the past he'd sometimes spit on her face – and then laughed.

"School's out," she whispered, and gently detached his hand from her throat. She kissed his palm and said against it: "Good?"

And then he was leaning down, almost laying on her. It was unusual – and highly uncomfortable, as she was bent backwards on a desk. For a while she held his head to her chest and stroked his hair, a habit after all the men who liked to cuddle, but eventually she started to squirm. "Hang on. There's a pen or something digging a hole into my back."

Hyde laughed and pulled her up enough to move it, then laid her back down. When they shifted his prick finally slipped out, and she watched him wipe off with his hand and smear _that _all over the table, too.

"Not your favorite professor?" she guessed.

Mistake. Hyde grabbed her throat hard this time, and- _CRACK. _Her head banged against the desk before she even realized she'd been slapped.

"Sorry-" she tried to say, but he slapped her again, and again. She tensed underneath him, eyes screwed shut, braced up for another blow.

None came. All was quiet. Eventually he let go, and put both hands on her collarbones instead. "Apology accepted," he purred, and she didn't like how close the hands were to her neck but still she made herself open her eyes. "But don't tease. Not about this place."

Lucy nodded and he let go entirely. He backed away, wiping his face with one hand, looking strange and absolutely _exhausted_. He meandered around the room for a while in silence. Eventually she spoke up. "Shall we go?" she said, timid because disturbing him in his mood might well get her slapped again. But their fucking had been loud enough to wake the dead, let alone the police, and she didn't want to be lying here naked when they arrived.

He nodded. When she stood covering herself with her hands he grinned suddenly, looking a lot more like his usual self, and tossed her his coat. "You can have it at least as far as the cab."

In the cab he played with her gently, but he was quiet and pensive and by the time they got back to the Rat it seemed his appetite was up. Not his lust this time – it was his other, darker hungers.

Sofia was still cleaning, and Hyde threw her out with a blow that made Lucy wince. Then he tossed his stick down on the bed, pulled off his shirt, and dragged Lucy to stand with her back against his chest.

Skin to skin he paused. Breathed low and steady into her ear.

Then he stroked her hair out of the way, and she saw in the mirror that he was stretching his jaws wide. Warming up.

She was in for a _marathon _biting session tonight, somehow she knew it. He would draw blood. Over and over, until he had to pay Spider for her whole week, until she had to lie in bed and let the girls hold boozy cloths to her back as the wounds scabbed.

"Please don't," she blurted out. They had been almost _friends _tonight, and he would spoil it. "Not now."

Then she froze. Begging only turned him more savage, always. What was she thinking?

Hyde breathed into her ear again. Licked it. Then he purred: "Lucy... what would you say if this was my last night on earth? Would you still say: _not now_?"

She tried to turn around to face him, but he was holding too tight. So she met his eyes in the mirror at least, and repeated: "Last night on earth? What's going on?"

"Dear Lucy. Is that concern I see?"

She snorted. "Want me to lie?"

Hyde reached around and she sucked in her breath, tensing, as he took her nipple between his fingers. But it was only a warning – he didn't pinch. "Sorry," she offered at last, and he let go. But the curiosity was too much to fight, and she turned to look at him head on. "What do you mean by _last night on earth_?"

He sighed. "I have an… unusual… living situation. It is precarious at best. I'm afraid I'm not long for this world, Lucy – and I won't have a chance to say goodbye." He smiled at her, and it was a terrifying smile. "That means each time you see me could be the last time. This, tonight, could be the last time. Will you still tell me _not now_?"

She swallowed. His eyes were gleaming. Pain and danger, she could _see _it... but still she shook her head.

"Are you ready to give me what I want?"

She _hated _him. Hated. But she nodded.

"Good girl. Turn around."

She hoped this really _was _his last night. She did. But she turned around as requested, and moved her hair out of the way for him. She felt his breath move over her first – and then his teeth.

* * *

**The End.**

**Please let me know what you think! I love this pairing, but there's really no way to make it not twisted and creepy.**


End file.
